Vulnerable
by StarstruckJedi
Summary: After much thought on the matter, John believes he may finally have his friend figured out. One-shot, no slash.


_**AN: For anyone who tried reading this before and ran into the really strange computer-formatting, I'm sorry. Somehow, at some point between saving the document in the Doc Manager and posting it, it reformatted it completely. For future reference, it really helps when people tell me not just that something's wrong with it, but what's wrong with it. I've been pretty busy lately, and don't always have time to look through everything.**_

 _ **Thanks for your patience with me. Hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

Vulnerable

John had thought he knew Sherlock. After all, after living with him for quite some time, shouldn't he? It wasn't until after the events of a case he later entitled "The Great Game" that he realized how little he really knew the man.

He had always looked up to Sherlock - much as a boy would look up to his older brother. But after a time, as in most cases with siblings, he began to feel a need to prove himself. It was bound to happen sooner or later, especially with Sherlock's constant showing off. John often felt like little more than an undersized shadow. But, when trying to help with the case, Sherlock immediately disproving most of John's theories, he was beginning to feel like even less - perhaps an unwanted tagalong was more fitting. At least a shadow had a reason to be there.

But throughout the case, John grew to see more to Sherlock than he'd ever previously realized there was. When Sherlock seemed not to care about the people involved in a case, John eventually realized the hidden meaning in his seemingly harsh words. _I can't afford to care. It's cost me far too much in the past._ But that didn't keep the detective from caring all the same - even though he tried to hide it. John noticed in shock Sherlock's stunned expression after one of Moriarty's "voices" had just been killed, and again, when the "voice" was a child, he noticed how much Sherlock really did care about people.

The problem was, to interpret Sherlock you had to look farther than with others. You had to look deeper, until at last you had the key to his different behavior pattern. John had eventually found the key to what made Sherlock's emotions so locked up. And it could be summed up in one word.

 _Vulnerability_.

Sherlock felt vulnerable. And he didn't want anyone to see it, because he was afraid they might prey on him because of it. He wouldn't admit this to himself or anyone else. But John had figured it out.

His vulnerability was also the cause of his continuing to prove John wrong. He was afraid his best friend might eventually step forward and take his place. And he knew if he lost this place - one where he was at least partially accepted - it would be difficult to find another such. He was already a misfit; what he didn't need was to be a _complete_ misfit.

He never thought of the fact that he didn't have to give up his place to give John a place, because, in truth, the place Sherlock held was not the one John was meant to hold.

After figuring all this out, it was not long before John appeared in the doorway to the room Sherlock now sat in. He was silent for a moment, then finally spoke.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmm?" The usual, not-really-answering reply.

"I'm sorry."

"Sherlock's head jerked up and for a moment he stared at John with more surprise than the doctor had ever seen on his face, then, just as suddenly, he regained his usual composure. "What for?"

There was barely-concealed curiosity in that note. John smiled. _Why don't I let him be the confused one for once?_ "Why don't you figure it out?" he said aloud, reasoning, "It'll give you something to do." And with that, he left the room.

Once outside, he allowed the smile to break loose as he leaned against the door. _I may not be as good a detective as you, Sherlock, but I've figured this one out._ A surge of triumph went through him. _Finally._

Little did he know that Sherlock was at the same time trying to figure out John - and finally coming to his own conclusion. He finally knew what John was, and he let the word run through his mind as he leaned back with a smile.

 _Friend._

And that was the key that was needed to unlock Sherlock's heart.


End file.
